


Blind Fool

by Chunca



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, But I decided to be professional, Character Bashing, Character Study, Dark Will Graham, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I need one, I really hate hanibloom, I was going to call this Hannibloom sucks, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Is not as bad as it sounds, Kinda?, M/M, Medical Trauma, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunca/pseuds/Chunca
Summary: Venting my bittersweet feelings against Alana and Hanibloom in a series of drabbles/one-shots*******“Could I have ever understood you”The answer that followed was expected and obvious to Margot, still, it hurt Alana to the coreThe first thing that attracted her to her wife was her hateStill, she trusts in her relationship with Alana, maybe their foundations weren’t the best or the circumstances the ideal ones. She will believe that they are right together.She could only trust





	1. Judgment Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Alana and Hannibloom I totally recommend you not to read it, some of these are possibly going to be very harsh.  
> This is my first fic in English, it is not my mother language so any mistake is mine because I only had the help of my not so vast English knowledge and what Grammarly can help me with. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the trail of the century, everyone TVs were focused in the process of the people vs Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> The more details of his crimes come to the light, the more the people clamoring of justice, unfortunately for Alana Bloom in this type of things, there is always someone who ended in the most horrid of the black slash.
> 
> And people love to destroy a pretty face

It was the trail of the century, everyone TVs were focused in the process of the people vs Hannibal Lecter.

The more details of his crimes come to the light, the more the people clamoring of justice, unfortunately for Alana Bloom in this type of things, there is always someone who ended in the most horrid of the black slash.

She was the perfect vessel for people's indignation

She was young, beautiful, rich, successful and a woman in a career full of men, and there's always someone who doesn't like people like her

And people love to destroy a pretty face

It only takes an article on tattle crime about her affair with the infamous cannibal. After all Freddy promise Will Graham only to exclude Abigail Hobbs in her writing. He never mentions Dr. Bloom, and she should have listened to Freddy when Freddy was trying to be nice to her, warning her about the obvious.  
Freddy never forget a grudge

So when she presses the key that will send Dr. Bloom reputation to the gutter, she didn't feel any regret about it.

Alana Bloom only had to blame herself

She was the one who should have waited to jump in bed with a serial killer, but she was a fool. A woman whose emotions had blinded her, her ambitions had made her ruthless against the people who know the truth.

Freddy put that in the article along with interviews with the doctor's classmates, and ho boy they wanted to talk.  
Scholarship's male students, now successful doctors. Telling her about Alana's rejection of them with the excuse that she was focused in her research when it was obvious that she had a fancy for her rich, older mentor.

Female psychiatrists huffing in indignation about the blatant mistreatment of the evidence in front of her. How a man in the worst of encephalitis and another with a clear limp and use of a cane can be believed of being the type of serial killer the Chesapeake Reaper was, one who needed a lot of brutal force to carry a body and a huge amount of medical knowledge. “She had single handly trowed back us women reputation in psychiatry fifty years, as people whose sentimentality blind the studies we have”. One had said, the bitterness in her voice about not being chosen for the program Alana was.

And then with the guests of Doctor Lecter “dinner parties” saying about the last dinner Alana was invited of how satisfied and proud she held herself of his arm. It all forms a pretty picture of the type of woman Doctor Bloom really was.

And not forget her recently announce of engagement with Margot Verger of the rich and powerful meat emporium.  
Yep, Freddy only had to sit in her chair and the “golddigger” and “social escalator” will full her comment section with sweet animosity against what was clearly a woman who deserves to be brought to earth with the mortals.

She only needed to push a button


	2. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she pushed the kind Dr. Bloom out of the window, Abigail knows very well what she was doing.
> 
> In the end, Dr. Bloom had failed her, just like her mother
> 
> Incapable to see the true nature of the man sleeping beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning, if you like Alana or Hannibloom read at your own risk, some are going to be harsh.

When she pushed the kind Dr. Bloom out of the window, Abigail knows very well what she was doing

She was choosing her family

She was choosing her survival

Grabbing herself in the hope that Hannibal had given her when he took her that day

The day he asks for her ear in sacrifice

He had promised to give her a family, that he and Will will take her with them wherever they go, that she will be treasured as a true daughter. Just like Will had treated her before, like a father who wants her to live.

Not like her real one

Abigail wanted that with all the force capable on her. However she wasn’t an idiot, she knows that Hannibal had to do a lot of unsavory things to accomplish his goals.  
Like using Dr. Bloom for one thing or the other, She wasn’t capable to understand that.

“You regard it as an infidelity to Will” Hannibal had said “However you just need to trust in what I’m doing, Abigail you are a smart girl, therefore, you are capable to comprehend. Alana beautiful as she is will never mean the same to me as Will, she is necessary until she’s not”

A pet is what Abigail had understood, Dr. Bloom was a pet to Hannibal

Definitely not like Will’s dogs, they were appreciated in their own way. Hannibal saw her in means of utility, pretty enough but easy to get rid off. Never feeling enough for her to want to keep her.

Abigail was afraid he saw her in that way too

She had asked him how he had been so sure that Dr. Bloom will never notice something’s amiss

The smile on his face had been declaratory

“She is an intelligent woman however self-centered in a form close to selfishness, her feelings for me had always been likely to fixation more that admiration, that makes her especially blind to my actions”.

And Abigail had felt so disappointed, especially when Hannibal changed her location from the Cliff House to the Baltimore mansion again.

She was in the same space as Dr. Bloom the last times she had stayed the night with Hannibal

She had heard them having dinner, she had heard her high heels on the stairs, entering the master bedroom, she had heard them in the kitchen at morning, she had heard her closing the principal door to leave.

Dr. Bloom never noticed Abigail presence

Hannibal had been right, and she hated it

The situation remember her of home

His father had been doing the same with her mother for years, faking an affection he doesn’t feel. Showing her mom the face she wanted to see, hiding his true desire in the facade of a good husband.

Doing something he knows she would never accept

That’s why Abigail loves Will or at least the idea of sharing him with Hannibal

He definitely will know if Hannibal want to hurt her, he will protect her of his darkness

He will love her with her own darkness

That’s why when Abigail push Alana Bloom, even feeling guilt at her actions, she does it with her mind focused on her future with Will, the one who saw and see them, her father, Hannibal, her.

In the end, Dr. Bloom had failed her, just like her mother

Incapable to see the true nature of the man sleeping beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has always been a parallel between Hannibal = Jacob Hobbs, Alana = Ms. Hobbs, in the show when it comes to Abigail, they even ended more or less the same as they (especially Alana) in Mizumono, I wanted to explore that.


	3. Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She is trying too much"  
> Nursing a glass of wine, Dr. Du Marier let her thoughts wander  
> However, there is something she knows for sure  
> Bedelia definitely prefers to be the second choice than being nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my main language, any mistake is mine, I only had the help of Grammarly and my not so vast English vocabulary.  
> If you like Alana or Hanibloom I recommend don't read it.

"She is trying too much"

Nursing a glass of wine, Dr. Du Marier let her thoughts wander

Bedelia usually doesn’t waste her time pondering about someone without importance, however that blasted trial had finally ended, and she needs a minute or two in something banal to shake off the distaste of remembering her time with Hannibal.

She made a mistake for impulsively follow that man across the world without checking first if she would survive the ordeal. It came with benefits, of course, now she had enough to make a book about her (more or less fictional) ordeal, sadly it also comes with the remember that she can’t rid herself of the title of second best.

Or second course if you want to be morbid

Bedelia never fooled herself to think she will become something important for Hannibal, caching his attention was enough, his affection, however. It would result in being loved by a monster, one with an unfulfilling hunger. 

That man Will Graham can testify what is being the center of all that obsession. He carries the scars of that love.

One of them caused with the help of her suggestions

Bedelia can’t say that she like being the second best, on the other hand, it can be worse, she could be that woman.

Alana Bloom

The poor pitiful thing with too much to prove, despite the way she was trying to be impassive, she shows her heart in her sleeve in all the trial, the more the things Hannibal had done since the moment he set foot in America soil were revealed, the more her pretty face loses her composure.

Especially the last year in Baltimore and its consequences

Bedelia had not spared a thought for the woman that came before her, the woman of the person suit, the one in love of a mask.

That inexperienced little girl, so young and naive

Hannibal hardly mentions her in their sessions and none in their time in Europe, even if he had done it in the former they were pacing words, her presence swiftly in a memory. Her existence minuscule in the rich mind of a complex individual like Hannibal.

A former student, a colleague in the field, sometimes his kitchen assistant and “friend”. The title not meaning much when it comes from a man who eats whatever (and however) is in his table. 

When it belongs from a man who is in love of his reflection on a mind like a mirror

Bedelia pride herself of maybe not seeing him for what he was at first, but for at least suspect that underneath those intelligent eyes, was hiding something monstrous.

Maybe she hadn’t an infamous empathy disorder, even so, she saw something that permits her not be treated like an imbecile.

Unlike that poor fool

She was used and discarded, chewed and spit, her values shattered, and what trust for herself she had was trampled. 

She wasn’t either choice, nor Will or Bedelia, and she knows it if the little-stolen glances she sent in Bedelia direction means something.

Whit the clothes she is using and the image she was attempting to sell it was obvious that her liaison with Hannibal had let her in pieces, and she desperately remade herself in the pursuit of her lost confidence.

Hell had no fury and her bitterness shows in her face, sometime in the future that will mar her, maybe give her the maturity she had been looking with that appearance, like a girl trying to dress up with her mother clothes.

And now in the presence of the two persons who hold more (or less) of his regard, she felt like the entry she was, when Hannibal attention fickle as it is noticed Bedelia, or was fixated in Will Graham.

Especially the later, Bedelia definitely doesn’t imagine the hurt in that little woman at Hannibal performance of hagging at Will Graham’s every word since the moment he took the witness stand.

Apparently, there was history there

Still, it doesn’t matter to her, after this Bedelia would like to forget that she ever had something to do with Hannibal Lecter.

However, there is something she knows for sure

Bedelia definitely prefers to be the second choice than being nothing at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, I consider Bedelia the real Queen Bitch in the show, she already is elegant, intelligent, knows how to use her degree ...  
> And I had a healthy respect for her just by thinking that in almost every scene she had, she was heavily drunk!  
> Also, Gillian Anderson is amazing.


	4. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was for the best  
> He thought as he led her to the room where Freddie Lounds was
> 
> “I confess I don't know Hannibal Lecter anymore”  
> Sadly she never knew him, nobody could, Jack included  
> Only a monster will know a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my main language, I only had the help of Grammarly and my not so vast vocabulary, all mistakes are mine.  
> If you like Alana or Hannibloom I recommend you not to read it some are going to be very harsh.

It was for the best

He thought as he led her to the room where Freddie Lounds was

Jack loves his wife, his love for her Jack knows will make him do things he would not be very proud.

That's why maybe he never trust love in others, it sometimes leads to madness like with Garret Jacob Hobbs.

Or blindness if you ask Alana Bloom

Jack likes her since the moment he meets her, rare is the person who can defiant him, he knows that his temper is not easy to deal with.

He was very worried when he discovered her relationship with Hannibal.

He understood, for a while, he believed the best of him too, a predator like him was exceptionally good at faking feelings. He could make you believe that he cares about you.

And unfortunate Alana fell in every aspect for those lies

She never could say something bad about Hannibal, for her, it was unthinkable to ever doubt Him, he was perfect in her eyes, she had no reservations with him.

She was as blind as he makes her

It enrages him to think that If he were a woman, Jack will find him goddammed perfect too and infuriate him what that killer made her done.

Maybe Jack doesn’t have Will’s gift, but he knows, a monster as intelligent as Hannibal would take a younger and naive Alana Bloom and shape her in a way, which would assure that he would be her blind spot.

His first protector

And she fulfills that role perfectly when she lashed at Jack in a way she had never done for Will when it was the turn of Hannibal to be interrogated, so fiercely in love that she had lost her professionalism.

A lot of women deceive themselves when the man they were involved with, result not being as they thought. He had seen it in a lot of cases.

No one wants to admit that they were fooled

Therefore when Alana came to his office, doubts finally haunting her it’s not a surprise to him that she, even as smart as she was, still at that moment couldn’t see the big picture. Her doubts involved more Will and his relationship with Hannibal, than Hannibal himself.

“I confess I don't know Hannibal Lecter anymore”

Sadly she never knew him, nobody could, Jack included

Only a monster will know a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Jack's chapter, it was as difficult to write as the man himself.  
> If you follow me since the beginning of this madness by now you should suspect where this is going, who do you think it will be next? **Wink, wink**


	5. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were few occasions when his jailor and ex-lover could entertain him  
> Usually, she tried to pretend an untouchable image, like she was too good to waste her time with Hannibal  
> Pity she already did it
> 
> “Alana If you have accepted Will that day. I would have killed you”  
> “I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Alana and Hannibloom I recommend you not to read it  
> Sorry for the delay!  
> This is larger to compensate  
> Thank you

There were few occasions when his jailor and ex-lover could entertain him

  
Usually, she tried to pretend an untouchable image, like she was too good to waste her time with Hannibal

  
Pity she already did it

  
Except of course in her weaker moments, when she couldn't avoid asking

  
It started the first day of his jailing when Alana was starting to build his gilded cage. A simple question

  
_Why_

  
“Why you use me”

  
It didn’t surprise him in the least, she was smart enough to have her own theories yet she couldn’t avoid the Pavlovian reaction of coming to him for confirmation.

He trained her that well, and she hated herself for that

  
That time she walked away without let him answer

  
Rude

  
The second time was the first time she saw the drawings of Will.

  
He looked devastating in Hannibal trial, like an archangel Michael trying to defeat the devil. He was in the middle of finishing his wings when he felt her eyes in him. It shouldn’t surprise her, the FBI secured all his sketchbooks and he has a lot of them burst with drawings of curly brown hair, deep eyes, and a strong body.

  
The Patroclus one was his favorite

  
Apparently seeing the fact with her own eyes was different that only having the knowledge

  
Like that time in his kitchen, he supposed

  
And then she asked him again

  
“Why you use me”

  
Her voice trembled but unlike the first time she stayed firm

  
“I need an alibi for Abel Gideon and I knew you would never suspect me after sleeping beside me all night”

  
He gave her the most logical reason. Not that it was the truest of them

  
The face she gave him was so vulnerable that it remember him to an animal, very easy to hurt.

  
“Of course I drug you so I could slip to go capture Gideon, we dinner part of him the next day”

  
Hannibal never had let go an opportunity to be sincere, someone else with called it cruelty

  
He smiled

  
She reacted as like he had slapped her. Trembling now with fury, she marched out of his cell with indignation

  
That won him a hamburger for dinner

  
The third time was not long after she marries

  
It came with the scent of hormonal changes, she was extra sensitive

  
And he decided to be more or less sincere

  
“I did it to protect you”  
He preferred her blind at that moment, he appreciated her as a friend and colleague and didn’t want her to be doing something dangerous.

  
But that was the past

  
“You were in not form capable of dealing with my true self, unlike Will and Jack so I give you what you wanted deep inside, to distract you”

  
Unfortunately, he couldn’t be delicate with her anymore, she forced him to that when she chose to be brave instead of blind.

  
That and everything which came after

  
This time she obliged herself to not cry in front of him, she said “good night Hannibal” and she parted.

  
When he woke up the next day was with folk music

  
The fourth time was when _he_ married

  
She came directly with the news in the form of Will scent in a letter she carried, it was obvious for the form she smiled.

  
As always she was too easy to read

  
She wanted to hurt him, let him know that the person he was focused with, now belonged to someone else.

Make him felt rejected as she was and he retailed when she asked

  
“I wanted to show him how you truly were, Alana”

  
That erased the smile

  
“I suppose Will should feel relieved now that he knows it was his salary and not his mental stability for why you rejecting him”

  
The fury contoured her face hideously, she shouted the good news at him before she furiously walked away.

  
There were no clean sheets in a week

  
The last time was the day before the dragon

  
She didn’t ask that time

  
After his promise, there was silence and he ended it

  
“I wanted to kill the romantic feelings he used to have for you, he would never think of touch you again after I tainted you. For you to betray him so deeply that he never see you the same.

  
That day she closed her eyes resigned, she was expecting this answer but at the same time, it was the worst thing she could think of.

  
Silently she turned around her back trembling as she walked quietly to the exit

  
“Alana If you have accepted Will that day. I would have killed you”

  
“I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some place, I had read that Hannibal (Supposedly) was protecting Alana in the second season (in his own way) by deliberately making her blind, I wanted to expand that he is an asshole.


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You saw what no one else could”  
> Her tears were black for her makeup, she looked destroyed, her insomnia getting the best of her.  
> She didn’t apologize
> 
> She didn’t trust him and he seduced her lover. She didn’t apologize and he let her get away with it.  
> They were even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Alana or Hannibloom I recommend you to not to read it, some are very harsh.  
> English is not my main language, all mistakes are mine.

“You saw what no one else could”

Her tears were black for her makeup, she looked destroyed, her insomnia getting the best of her.

She didn’t apologize.

Will expected that from her, she was very prideful and she barely accepted that she was wrong.

Especially in this subject.

It was ok, Will wasn’t going to ask for one. However, he took his sweet time narrating everything he had done to trap Hannibal. How he used himself as a honey trap for the serial killer.

He didn’t understand how telling her that Hannibal had sent Randall Tier to kill him, that every dinner they had together included that memorable one with her had been with human meat as a principal ingredient.

Therefore this doesn’t hurt her more than when he told her about the way Hannibal had done everything in his power to make Will the perfect partner for a monstrous mind like him.

And how Will had used this to seduce her lover. How he had succeeded in it in her face.

How Hannibal doesn’t love her.

He had blinded her with one hand meanwhile the rest of him was focused in seducing Will, making sugared promises to him. Asking him to become in everything he desired to be.

To kill Jack as proof of his compromise.

Part of him wants to do that, he doesn’t tell her this. 

He can’t hide the truth of his words and can’t stop the conclusión of his narration.

Maybe Alana had his body, yet Hannibal mind was with Will.

She had been treating Will like a pest, at the same time she had been the third weel in her own relationship.

She was hurt, he doesn’t want her to, but the part of him that resent her for choosing Hannibal over him, for not believing in him, this petty part kept him talking.

What he told her is how Hannibal had prepared everything to run together, How the both of them had passed hours burning all the archives of his patients.  
Hannibal desire for murder and blood with him, for Will, to see the world as he does it. Greedy for a real partner. A hunger born for loneliness.

That truth hurt her self-loving more than anything, Alana had been interested in Hannibal since the beginning.

He wasn’t blind anymore.

He could see her for real now, not like that fantasy he constructs in his mind about her. Her mistakes and her defects make her human in his mind now, yet the real her didn’t make him yearn for her affection anymore.

They could become friends now that they passed the attraction state.

Now that they are not rivals for Hannibal attention anymore.

Will tried to not think that he had wined that particular competition without really trying because whatever Hannibal want with him it isn’t about that.

Hannibal infatuation was with his brain noting more, he had fixated himself with what his empathy can do. He wants the Will Graham of his invention.

Not his real self.

Just as Alana had wanted Hannibal’s person suit, the false identity he uses to disguise himself. The simulated humanity he had forged with the years. Any of this had been true.

Alana love had been as false as that. Her lover had not existed in reality.

Will’s crave unfortunate was as real as the obscure side of his soul. As massive was his grudge, his hunger for vengeance, for Abigail, for Beverly, for Alana herself.

For their vanished feelings.

Thus he could receive satisfaction in unmasking the real Hannibal, show the world his monstrous self, his gorgeous form, all his bloody glory.

Will he be mourning the loss of the real Hannibal as Alana had been mourning the false one.

He knows all about enticing hunger now, and about seeing the side that everyone tries to hide.

He can see that side in her too.

Part of her still doesn’t believe him after all, incapable yet of trusting him until she sees Hannibal with her own eyes and he hoped that, her wish doesn’t destroy her completely.

Even as part of him, desire for her to be destroyed.

That dark part of him can’t forgive her either.

She didn’t trust him and he seduced her lover. She didn’t apologize and he let her get away with it.

They were even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Will chapter.  
> I really, really hate that Alana didn't apologize to him, like "Woman he was in jail, while you were sleeping with the man who frames him. He told you and you don't believe him and let him rot there. He tries to act against him in despair, and you get mad at him and drop him like a hot potato. At least Jack helped him at the end (even as he is Jack), you were an idiot until the last second. He was right and deserves a f*** apology".
> 
> Grudges aside we are almost finished with the first part of this work, we are only two characters left and the next chapters after them are going to use the majority of the tags I put (If you were asking about it), we are entering in the au's and canon divergence now.
> 
> I want to know if you want this to divide in a series or I let the parts together in the same work?  
> Let me know, see ya.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could I have ever understood you”  
> The answer that followed was expected and obvious to Margot, still, it hurt Alana to the core  
> The first thing that attracted her to her wife was her hate
> 
> Still, she trusts in her relationship with Alana, maybe their foundations weren’t the best or the circumstances the ideal ones. She will believe that they are right together.  
> She could only trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Alana or Hannibloom I recommend you not to read, some are harsh.  
> All the mistakes are only mine

“Could I have ever understood you”

The answer that followed was expected and obvious to Margot, still, it hurt Alana to the core

The first thing that attracted her to her wife was her hate

His brother new therapist was very beautiful and beneath that exterior, she had seen the same hunger of revenge that burned inside her body.

She wanted to destroy her destructor, Margot could relate to that.

She loves Alana, but she was not blind about her fixation in the doom of Hannibal Lecter

She knows where it comes from, Alana used to believe that she was in love of Hannibal Lecter, she passed years loving his lies, when everything was said and done the only thing that left her, was hate, bitter and consuming.

Margot saw when Alana woke up in the morning shivering in terror, running to the toilet to throw up bile and tears. Comforted her when she left herself raw from scrubbing her skin roughly in the shower after one of those episodes.

Doctor Lecter could show you understanding at the same time that he will plot your ruin, Margot knew both sides too.

Well, maybe Margot should have not used the Doctor’s object of desire as a breeder. In her defense, she didn’t think much about Will Graham wants or desires the first time he saw him.

She just thought that he would be a good father

After a life in Mason claws, she could recognize those who found pleasure in hurting others

Doctor Lecter was one of them, his favorite patient, however, the darkness within him, was another kind

He was a man who will hurt to protect, he will kill to protect himself and others

She wanted for her child to have that

Or maybe she was blind with him, as Alana was with Lecter, who knows?

The day she told Alana about her experience with both Will Graham and Doctor Lecter was the first day Alana told her ’s.

They were so close and so apart, both in the arms of men focused in a death game, neither thinking in the woman who was alongside them.

It was also the first day that she saw that guilt joined her hate

Alana was his former student, believed that she was his friend, thinking so highly of him, she couldn't saw the puzzle in front of her, all the things that didn’t match with him. She was the one who mentioned him to Jack Crawford, who in turn introduced him to Will Graham.

She was the one who unleashed the hell they all lived

Margot saw sorrow in her too, the lost of her innocence and the lost of the man she believed to exist.

Margot did see it the day they killed Mason especially when she caught her staring at the window after Hannibal Lecter had left carrying an unconscious Will Graham in arms so carefully, Margot ache for them in endearment.

She knows too how much you could love, and Hannibal Lecter could love, she was sure of that

One couldn’t love without wanting to consume everything about the person you feel attached to, He only got very literal in that.

As they parted, her in that times fiance look at them vanish, and Margot could only guess what was Alana thinking, was she hurt at Hannibal roundly rejection and feeling envious at his cleary preference for another?

Because it was a very obvious preference for Margot, it cost her a son

Alana saw it too, even after she denied it because she especially couldn’t conceive the idea of him loving, for her, he was a beast without a heart, obsessing himself in his arrogance for creating a perfect companion for himself.

Margot knows very well where that comes from too

From a place were her wife self-loving exist, twisted forever for a man that use her own feelings as a weapon against herself.

Her Alana was sometimes stubborn, that made trouble for her in the past and still do. When she told Margot about becoming the new jailor of Dr. Lecter, even as feeling horror and worry, she was convinced of moving influences.

It wasn’t easy, Alana had a horrid reputación in the psychiatric world “I´m a joke to them” she said to her once. Accomplish to give her a position as the director of the BSHCI was difficult. It would be insane hiring his former lover, someone could think.

The Verger Money, however, could buy everything. She tried not thinking if that buy her a wife too. Margot learned early to wait for the other shoe thanks to Mason.

Still, she trusts in her relationship with Alana, maybe their foundations weren’t the best or the circumstances the ideal ones. She will believe that they are right together.

That Alana softness to her and their child comes from a real place, that her vulnerable side showed only in her home is still a true part of her and the contamination of Hannibal Lecter didn’t make her cold inside.

She could only trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so much time, I'm working on others projects and RL catch up with me. ;_;  
> This was Margot chapter, and if I'm being honest, for me all the Marlana thing was... a mess, just all was so fishy and convenient and what happens with Judy? Alana was Bi, really? but well it works **shrugs**
> 
> Just one Chapter and we star with the Au's, I'm so excited!!  
> And if you know someone who would like to beta please, send them my way, and save me from my failed English grammar lessons.  
> See you <3

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I can't forgive Alana for being an awful friend to Will and being blind for her selfishness. At least Bedelia knows what was she doing and with who, and not pretended to be, ho so friendly with Will and then push him under the bus.  
> Instead of doing this I should finish the Superman fic I'm currently writing...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos or simply read my ramblings. It means a lot to me <3 <3 <3


End file.
